Telekinesis
Telekinesis is the ability to move objects using the mind and hands. Characters *Caitlin Jones has this ability naturally. *Liz Jones has mimicked this ability from Caitlin. *Keitaro Kiryuu has mimicked this ability from Liz. *Brian Davis had this ability naturally. *Gabriel Gray has taken this ability in all worlds. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability in World 2, World 3 and World 8. *Noah Gray has mimicked this ability. *Abbie Gray has also mimicked this ability. *Douglas Laws had this ability naturally. *Gabriella Gray took this ability from Douglas. *Matthew in World 3 had this ability. *Daniel Vaughan-Greene mimicked the ability from Matthew. *Elan Vaughan-Greene took this ability from Matthew. *Christopher Reist took this ability from an unknown individual. *Anna Vaughan duplicated this ability from Reist. *Arthur Petrelli took this ability from Peter in World 2 and World 5. *Samson Gray also has this ability, taken from an unknown person. *Robert Max has absorbed the ability from Sylar. *Naomi Goldsmith has this ability naturally. *Jessica Sky Petrelli has mimicked this ability from Naomi. *Misha possesses this ability too. *Aviv also has this ability naturally. *Draph has replicated this ability from an unknown source. *Jack inherited this ability from his father. *A carnival member also has this ability naturally. *Richard has this ability naturally also. Limits 'Caitlin Jones' Caitlin has only recently manifested the ability, and is still gaining control of it. She seems able to do simple tasks with the ability. 'Liz Jones' Liz has higher control of the ability than Caitlin, and can use the ability strongly and skillfully. She doesn't need to see the object to affect it, but this does make it easier. The same is true for hand gestures. 'Keitaro Kiryuu' Keitaro has similar limits to Liz. 'Brian Davies' Brain had little control of the ability, and no interest in developing it or learning control. He just wanted to remove it. 'Gabriel Gray' Gabriel is the character with the highest skill with this ability. He too choses to use hand gestures, but doesn't fully need them. He can use the ability precisely enough to cut into skulls to expose the brain. He also used it to heal himself before gaining regeneration. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter struggled to control the ability at first, but has gained skill and control of it, and is by now only a little less skilled than Gabriel. He usually uses for simple tasks, or powerfully and forcefully in an offensive situation. Like Gabriel, he tends to use hand gestures but doesn't fully need these. 'Noah Gray' Noah has similar limits to Peter and Gabriel 'Abbie Gray' Abbie, like her twin, has similar limits to Peter and Gabriel. 'Douglas Laws' Douglas wasn't shown using the ability, and therefore his limits aren't known. However, he didn't seem capable of using it to defend himself against Gabriella. 'Gabriella Gray' Gabriella seems to have similar limits to her siblings, father and uncle. Like her father, she too swiftly learned to use it to access the brain, when she was taking abilities using intuitive aptitude. 'Matthew' Matthew had only recently manifested the ability. However, he had some control and could easily use the ability for simple tasks. 'Elan Vaughan-Greene' Elan is very skilled with the ability, but prefers to use it strongly and forcefully. Her main subtle use of the ability is to temporarily hold injuries closed until she can have them healed. She can also do simple tasks such as moving small objects around the house. 'Daniel Vaughan-Greene' Dann has similar limits as Elan. 'Christopher Reist' Reist seems to have similar limits to Elan and Dann. 'Anna Vaughan' Anna had similar limits to Elan, Dann and Reist 'Arthur Petrelli' Arthur seemed to have similar limits to Gabriel and Peter. He was shown levitating Gabriel easily, without much focus, and continuing a conversation with another while he did so. He also managed to access this ability while fighting against mental manipulation. 'Samson Gray' Samson may have once had as much skill and control as his son developed, and he was shown using the ability to kill his wife in a clairsentient vision. However, he claimed to have lost many of his abilities, and seemed to have lost skill in telekinesis. He could throw arrows across a room to impale his son, but he didn't seem to have the still or confidence any more to use the ability as a scalpel. 'Robert Max' Robert seems to have similar limits to Peter and Sylar. 'Naomi Goldsmith' Naomi has only recently manifested this ability, and has used it to bring a few small objects to her. She hasn't yet attempted to use it either subtly or forcefully. 'Jessica Sky Petrelli' Jess has similar limits to Naomi. 'Misha' Misha has used the ability to stop drinks from spilling, unlike others her eyes glow when using this ability. 'Aviv' Aviv is apparently strong enough to hold several carnival rides up with the use of his ability, but it is weakening. 'Draph' Draph has shown to use this ability to move a pool table and to hold a person up against a wall. 'Jack' Jack apparently has the same limits as his father, but has shown good skill with this ability. 'Carnival Member' The carnival member was a games operator, and was shown to be able to manipulate the path of a ball being thrown by using his fingers to guide where the ball would go. Thus, he would give a form of justice to his games, forcing an abusive man to lose while enabling a young girl to win. 'Richard' Richard was a thief and was shown to be able to use his ability to hold up a person against the wall and throw another person across a room. Similar Abilities *Advanced telekinesis is an advanced form of this ability *Movement manipulation can be used to move objects *Aerokinesis can be used to move objects by manipulating air *Summoning and location manipulation can both be used to bring objects to oneself *Kinetic energy manipulation can be used telekinetically *Deflective telekinesis is the ability to deflect away objects and attacks with the mind Category:Abilities